nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Nao Jugo
'''Background Information''' Out of all types of children to enter the world of any time, there was a boy that was born upon September 11th. This specific boy was not like the others. A murderer from birth, as many would say and he truly wasn't. The family he was born into, the father being a Jugo and the mother being a regular villager. Being shunned from their village that was small in size, the mother left the father due to his nature while he took his child away. Not even a few days after, a man..a scientist found the man and child while he spoke to him about who he was. Finding out he was from a rather rare clan, the scientist then had the shinobi that were guarding him forcefully take the child and kill the father. Taking the child away for a bit of time, he raised him until he was sufficient to test on. Around the ages from 3 to 13 years old, Nao was tested on constantly while in secret, practicing his clan's abilities while he had random outrages in his cell. Being marked as the test subject "201", it was tattooed along the back of his neck at an extremely young age. Though, not much is known from his time within the walls of that lab..the faces he's seen within other cells were but a blur. After finally realizing what he was doing here and why he was locked up, Nao planned an escape..only a ear had passed and he pushed himself to the brink of mental stability while he waited for a single moment when he knew he could break out..b going insane from the absorption of nature energy. Forcing him out of his cell, he then began to run out of the lab while killing some of the shinobi that were guarding the doors. Finally outside for a little bit, he breathed in fresh air while he was also blinded by the sunlight until his eyes finally adjusted. The beauty that was being held from him his whole life was no revealed but he didn't have time to take it in while the chase then began. Running as fast as he could, using jet booster jump to further push himself ahead, he ran through the forest. Running for hours without breaking a sweat, he wasn't only just a child but experiments that were forced upon him allowed him to do small things that only lasted a bit and the last one he received was but a mere serum that was to make super soldiers. Finally having the serum taking its toll on running out, Nao started to run through the forest of Konoha, towards the village itself. Off in the distance was a open field..a training ground more than likely. Pushing himself forward, not giving up, he then screamed out "HELP!" From there, Hayate Namikaze and Manami Hozuki were ninjas of the leaf. Jumping straight into action, the lesser shinobi from the lab were to take on whoever sprung into action first while Nao stopped after he knew he could. Collapsing from pure exhaustion of running for so long, he laid on the ground, the grass brushing against his soft skin while the ninja were taken down.(This will be edited after a roleplay to make more sense). After everything was done, Nao couldn't even talk from being scared of the new people while he was taken to the base of operations to meet the Hokage. After some careful considerations from Nakara Haruno, Nao was made a Genin of Konoha.(more to reveal from rp taking place soon) Not many days later, Nao was put on a team, specifically Team 2. From the first day of it, they were to meet their Sensei whom was Hayate Namikaze. Upon getting to the roof they were to meet on, Nao finally was introduced to Manami Hozuki, a white haired beauty with pink eyes. The other was Harley Nara, an interesting person to say the least. They seemed to have a weird setup when it came to personality combinations however, there was truly no need to doubt their possible skill together but, that would prove itself in the training field which was where they were to meet Hayate next. '''Personality and Behavior''' Nao is a curious being. He tends to run off randomly and do things by himself all in good fun while also learning more of the outside world. Though his past with the lab and experiments haunt him which brings on a cruel trait of his, he tends to attempt to be the bright light that shines through the darkness. Powering himself with as many good things as he can, Nao believes that one day, he'll see the world, which is a goal of his. When he's shown with a fight, Nao becomes a bit more serious than he usually is which turns him into a powerful opponent. The reasoning for this is his adrenaline pumping too high which causes his mind to directly flow into the battle of whom he is fighting with. Often though when Nao isn't fighting, he attempts to learn as much as possible and also attempts to be funny. Nao is also known to be a rather shy young man and freezes up or just blushes harshly when a girl that he's attracted to in any form of way speaks with him. Usually though, he doesn't let such a thing happen because he'd just run away automatically. At times of the day, Nao loves to be around people and usually hates being alone since he was always cooped up in a cell or a cage, all alone for the reason that the other test subjects were..scared of his insane side which would come out. Though, when he's depressed, he likes to be alone but only for a short period for the factor that a life of sadness is not a healthy life at all. From his constant absorption of nature energy from his kekkei genkai, Nao ends up becoming mad, insane, angry and there's no way of stopping it..that he knows of. Going as far as to almost if not fully hurt someone, he tries his hardest to hold back the murderous intent and urges that come from his DNA. A true hassle to deal with from birth but it's the way of living that came through with his life. '''Appearance''' Nao seems to be a rather different looking person compared to most, more than likely. The factor of him having bright, blue eyes is a beautiful detail but even sometimes, they exhaust the word bright and move onto something else which can only be presented during the dark where it seems like his eyes give off a bit of a glow but not by much. Even though his father's genes were dominant and give him brown hair, for some reason, some of his mother's genes got into the mix which gives Nao natural blonde highlights towards the back but can mainly be seen on the under half but if seen at some points, he has a tiny bit of long blonde hair that flow within the locks which droop down near his shoulders while the brown is held above. From his past in a lab, Nao is one that takes on a pale pigment due to lack of sunlight. When his back is exposed and hair pulled up, it can be seen that he has numbers tattooed on the back of his neck, the meaning behind such a tattoo was what his number was as an experiment. '''Motto''' N/A '''Statsbook''' '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' * [[Team 2: Bell Test]] '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' * [[Team 2 Assemble!]] * [[Missing Necklace - Team 2]] '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays: ''' * [[The True Monster is Born]] '''Approved by: BasedGodSenju'''